


spare room

by laedymoonarchive



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laedymoonarchive/pseuds/laedymoonarchive
Summary: --- this is a repost of a fic originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---prompts: e6 (dom/sub) e10 (orgasm denial) e12 (begging) & f3 (knowing someone else can hear)warnings: smut, dom/sub dynamics, exhibitionism, orgasm denial & begging, roger being a dick but like sexy, unprotected sex, dirty talkwordcount: 1.4k
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader
Kudos: 5





	spare room

**Author's Note:**

> \--- this is a repost of a fic originally published on my tumblr. i no longer use it and am slowly getting rid of my posts, so everything i've written is being archived here ---
> 
> prompts: e6 (dom/sub) e10 (orgasm denial) e12 (begging) & f3 (knowing someone else can hear)
> 
> warnings: smut, dom/sub dynamics, exhibitionism, orgasm denial & begging, roger being a dick but like sexy, unprotected sex, dirty talk 
> 
> wordcount: 1.4k

brian’s doing you and roger a favour, a massive one, really. offering up his spare room when you discovered your flat flooded by typically heavy london rains was a generous offer, and one not out of character for bri.

but, despite his hospitable nature, you’ve been sensing a little animosity between brian, roger and yourself in the past couple of days. not that you can blame him. he’s been a godsend; there’s no way you and roger could have afforded a hotel for as long as it’s going to take to fix the damage to your flat, and what a bloody way the two of you have repaid him.

keeping him up until ungodly hours of the night, disturbing his study, turning his cheeks blush pink when he was trying to compose a song or play his guitar.

unable to ignore the rutting of the spare bed against his neighboring wall, the flurry of blissful moans and whimpers that drifted under the firmly closed door.

you could almost hear him sigh in annoyance whenever the _click_ of the spare room’s lock rang through the flat, a sure indicator of the disruption to follow.

you would’ve apologised to him if it wasn’t such a painfully _awkward_ topic to broach. it’d be like speaking of such a matter with your brother.

but really, it’s not your fault. you only have your devilish boyfriend to blame. when he decides he wants you, he has you like that, a simple snap of his dainty fingers. denying his advances has never been one of your talents, and there’s been more of them than usual lately.

roger’s worked you up into a right state over the past few days, almost constantly aroused. giggling eagerly like a schoolgirl whenever he suggests retiring to the spare room for a quickie. perhaps it’s been his plan all along, you wouldn’t put such deviousness last him. because when he called you from the studio not an hour ago, he seemed pretty confident you would agree with his demands.

and he was right, of course. you’d barely waited to be off the phone before stripping down to your knickers, positioning yourself on the bed just as he’d instructed.

it didn’t even occur to you that of course, _of bloody course brian would be with him._

and _christ_ , your heart nearly stops beating when the door clicks open and not one, nor two, but four painfully familiar voices fill your ears.

 _the absolute prick._ he’s brought the boys back with him. on purpose, no doubt. knowing you be waiting for him in his favourite pair of lace panties, a wet spot forming on the sheets beneath you. _what a cock._

“where’s y/n?” you’re sure that’s freddie.

“in the bedroom.” your boyfriend replies, without missing a beat. your face burns at the chorus that follows.

“fuck, you’re like rabbits, the two of you. can’t i get a minutes bloody peace and quiet?” brian groans.

you wince. _sorry bri._

“fraid not.” roger replies and, _oh_ , you can just _picture_ the stupid, cocky smirk forming on his pretty face right now.

you’re frozen, completely unsure of what you should do.

you could easily pull your clothes back on, slip out and say hello. act as if nothing was ever amiss.

say you were having a shower.

say you were reading.

 _anything_ but waiting, naked, on the bed for your tosser of a boyfriend to come and ravish you with all of his mates waiting outside.

the decision is made for you, however, when the door creaks open a sliver and in sidles roger, the remnants of an audacious smirk on his pillowy lips.

“you’re a cock.” you bark when he turns to face you, folding your arms over your chest.

“is that any way to speak to your beloved boyfriend, darlin?” he grins, shrugging off his already unbuttoned shirt.

“really, roger. bringing all your mates back here? having me waiting in here for you like this?”

“i thought you wouldn’t mind.” he shrugs, unbothered by your tone. “judging by how well you’ve been taking me all week with bri right outside. thought i might’ve discovered a little kink of yours.”

your cheeks flush.

_“roger.”_

“okay, y/n.” he says, dropping the playful edge in his voice. “if you’re so pissed, explain this to me.” roger pushes you back slightly on the bed, lowering himself to press a kiss to a darkened circle of your arousal on the sheets.

“i-” he cuts you off before you can finish whatever explanation you were concocting in your head, snapping the waistband of your underwear to allow himself access.

“you what?” he pouts, his fingers teasing you just as much as his tone from their new position inside your panties.

“ _fuck_.” you surrender, lying back as roger slips a finger inside your cunt.

“can’t fool me, love.” he growls. “you’re loving this, aren’t you?”

“mmm.” you whimper as roger adds another two fingers, stretching you more than he usually would.

“can’t hear you, angel.” he smirks. “neither can they.” he jerks his head towards the door, outside of which you’re sure deaky and freddie are in hysterics, brian sitting with his head in his hands, clapping layers of soft, brown curls over his ears.

perhaps roger was right about the effect the lack of privacy has on you, because he almost _never_ brings you to the edge this quickly.

“fuck, yes roger.” you pant, the rough pads of his fingers on your clit rendering you unable to focus on much else.

“keep still for me.” roger mutters, grasping at your hips with a bruising hold to keep them from rutting into the air.

“close baby girl?” he keels at the waist to press kisses to your navel.

you nod, your eyes fluttering shut at the overwhelming pleasure gnawing at your clit.

“good.” he mutters, before removing his fingers from your pussy, taking all three in his mouth to clean them of your arousal.

your eyes snap open at the sudden emptiness, your orgasm halting in the pit of your stomach. _so close._

“roger!”

“love?”

you frown at him pointedly.

“you expecting to cum?” he says, tracing shapes along your rib cage with the tip of his finger, a finger which _should_ be fucking you through your high right about now.

you throw your head back against the headboard in frustration, realising exactly what you’re in for.

_fuck, why did you have to snap at him when he walked in the door?_

“don’t think you deserve it yet, angel. gotta fuck the attitude out of you first.” roger stands up, working your underwear off your thighs and tossing them to the corner off the room before adding his own to the pile.

“please, roger.” you whimper.

“don’t worry love. i’ll let you cum as many times as you want. but i’ve gotta hear you ask for it. understand?”

you nod.

“good girl.” roger says, dropping his eyes down to his pretty cock and giving it a few strokes. and even though he doesn’t tell you to, you can’t resist leaving forward and kitten licking the tip, loving how it makes his hips snap up and his mouth fall into an angelic o.

“little minx.” he chuckles, placing a hand at your collar bone to press you back into the headboard, flirting at your entrance with his cock. he slips inside you suddenly, making you stutter as he begins fucking you, _hard_ , with little time for adjustment.

“don’t even think about cumming yet, y/n. can feel you’re close.” he growls, slamming into you with his fingers toying at your clit. and he’s right, your previous high having picked up right where it left off. there’s absolutely no way you can stop it if he keeps up his current tempo.

“m’ gonna cum.” you gasp.

“not yet, love.”

 _bastard_.

“please, rogie.” you sob, already clenching around his hard length.

“gotta hear you beg, pretty girl. let ‘em hear you beg.”

“fuck, please, let me cum roger.” you cry, knowing you can be heard not helping you hold off your orgasm any more than rogers elegant fingers draped round your throat.

“more, love.” he’s relentless, nudging at your g spot while pressing his thumb to your clit till you cum with a scream, clear liquid coating your lower stomach and squirting onto rogers prominent hip bones.

roger pulls out of you slowly, lowering himself to lick the fluid at your navel.

“didn’t say you could cum, did i baby?” he says, glancing up at you through his lashes.

you shake your head, vision still dancing with sparks in a post orgasmic gaze. “you going to punish me?”

“you’d like that?” roger says, smirking as you nod.

“want me to fuck your pretty mouth and make you swallow every last drop?”

“ _yeah_.”

“get on your knees then, love, and don’t be quiet about it. want ‘em to hear you choking on my cock.”


End file.
